Episode 8167 (12th July 2013)
Plot Jason spreads it about that Tim fancies Sally. Katy and Joseph have moved back in with Anna and Owen. Having seen Chesney and Katy talking in the Street the previous night, Sinead walks out on him when he refuses to give her any commitment. Ken flies to Canada to be with Adam when he falls ill, suffering blackouts. Paul is stressed about his suspension. Mandy is annoyed at Jenna getting a job at a health spa when she has medical qualifications. Peter starts to offer the most competitive odds in Weatherfield in an attempt to turn around business at the bookies. Carla tells Michelle that she's concerned about him. Jenna fails the interview and Mandy and Lloyd argue when he backs her daughter up for trying. David’s frustrated as Nick and Leanne reconcile and go off for a trip to York. David tries to poison Leanne to Nick but he tells him he's said enough. Rob is having trouble getting people to open doors to him on his repossession work. Tracy joins him, dressed to look as if she's pregnant to act as a decoy. Fiz tells Katy that Chesney and Sinead have split. Paul and Steve play darts in the Rovers and bicker when Paul's winning dart falls out of the board after a couple of seconds. Paul tells Steve to "play the white man" and Jenna and Lloyd take offence at the comment. An atmosphere is created as Paul refuses to back down, annoyed that he feels he is being attacked on all sides for anything he says or does when he meant no offence. Carla is pleased at the full till in the bookies. There is an uneasy atmosphere in the Rovers and Gloria tells everyone she wants no trouble. Lloyd tells her that she shouldn't let racists in the pub then and Paul explodes at him, telling him to take the comment back. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lloyd accuses Paul of being a racist; Peter tells Carla he is going to turn his business around; and David is frustrated when Nick and Leanne reconcile. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,110,000 viewers (7th place) Category:2013 episodes